tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TotalDramaFan1000 as "Tyler" (Camp Drama)
09:42 Harold1 has changed nick to Tyler1 09:42 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 09:42 Yes 09:43 <@TDIFan13> Do you have someone in mind? 09:43 Not yet. 09:43 <@TDIFan13> Alright. 09:43 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 09:43 No 09:43 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 09:44 protagonist 09:45 <@TDIFan13> Alright. 09:45 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is Justin. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 09:45 Leshawna has changed nick to Justin3 09:45 Hello Justin. >_> 09:46 Hey, there, Tyler. :D 09:46 ...>_> 09:46 Saw your embarassing fall off the cliff last challenge. 09:46 That must've hurt. ;) 09:46 HA! Nothing hurts me! 09:46 And embarassing? 09:46 Not even haircuts? 09:47 That's probably why you haven't gotten one... 09:47 :o 09:47 Seriously, bro, my mom has shorter hair. 09:47 Its manly. :$ 09:47 Makes me look buff! 09:47 I'll tell you what's manly. 09:47 * Justin3 rips off shirt and tosses it aside. 09:47 * Justin3 flexes abs. 09:47 HA! 09:47 :| 09:48 You call that manly? 09:48 This is manly.... 09:48 * Tyler1 tries to rip off shirt but doesn't have enough strenght. 09:48 Em give me a sec... 09:48 ... 09:48 * Tyler1 keeps trying to pull off shirt. 09:48 Wait it has a zipper! 09:48 * Justin3 facepalms. 09:48 * Tyler1 tries to zip down shirt, still isn't strong enough. 09:49 Dang things stuck! 09:49 Look, Ty, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I have a proposal. 09:49 Justin3 ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 09:49 <@TDIFan13> oops 09:49 No prob 09:49 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Justin3 09:49 <@Justin3> Look, Ty, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I have a proposal. 09:50 What is it? 09:50 <@Justin3> Well, the Gophers aren't exactly united anymore, what with Geoff's alliance picking the campers off one-by-one. 09:51 GEOFF HAS AN ALLIANCE? :o 09:51 <@Justin3> So, I was wondering if you wanted to... *cringe* ... ALLY with me... 09:51 <@Justin3> And maybe we can find a few others to throw Geoff off his game. 09:51 Really, I thought you didn't even like me. :| 09:51 <@Justin3> Oh, no, I don't. 09:51 <@Justin3> I would actually rather blend my face up into pieces than ever hang out with you one-on-one. 09:51 But you respect me enough to ask for an alliance? ;) 09:52 <@Justin3> But this alliance is important, because I hear you're the next target. 09:52 :O 09:52 Why!? I'm the most athletic person on the island! 09:52 <@Justin3> ... yeah... let's go with that. :s 09:52 <@Justin3> Anyway, you in? 09:52 I guess. :( 09:52 Can't believe this! 09:53 * Justin3 attempts to fist-bump Tyler. 09:53 * Tyler1 tries to fist-bump back, but accidently punches Justin, which instead of hurting Justin hurts Tyler. 09:53 <@Justin3> ... *sigh* 09:53 * Justin3 walks off. 09:53 Ouch my hand!-- I mean, sorry bro, that must have hurt! 09:53 Justin3 has changed nick to TDIFan13 09:54 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 09:54 kk 09:54 <@TDIFan13> Great job. 09:54 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 09:54 KK thanks 09:54 Bye 09:54 Tyler1 ~TDFan1000@109.78.80.160 has left #volant [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions